


Mayhem and Terror

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Cradle 'verse [25]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flame Active Character(s), M/M, POV Hibari Kyouya, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Varia Hibari Kyouya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: But Belphegor is still his favourite opponent. And is the one he discovers his hormones with, much to everyone's terror.





	Mayhem and Terror

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Bite You To Death"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952133) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



"Shishishishi. The baby Cloud thinks he can defeat the Prince?" The two of them are circling each other in one of the training rooms. They're both annoyed, posturing, and Fuuta has rated the carnivore in front of him as more dangerous than him _again_ , and he hates being called a baby Cloud in that tone. It’s the last fucking straw and he snarls and launches himself at Belphegor, tonfas outlined in Cloud Flames and his boots with Mist Flames, and the Storm _laughs_ and there are Storm and Mist Flames dancing along wires and it’s _on_.

Right up to the point where he succeeds in knocking the fucking tiara off the Storm's head, and then Belphegor goes from laughing to seriously fighting him, and the wires multiply rapidly until he's covered with dozens of thin wire cuts, and Belphegor is nursing a broken arm and cracked ribs from Cloud propagated blows and Mist-augmented kicks, and then he's the one laughing, and Belphegor's beneath him a slightly dazed look in his eyes from one of the blows connecting with his skull, and his eyes widen at the sensation of the ridge under his ass, and he rocks against it thoughtfully. He'd been wondering why Dino and Shamal had insisted he listen to their lecture on reproductive anatomy and human mating rituals; he knew about _those_. That didn't mean they applied to him, though; but puberty would explain why his hormones had suddenly made an inconvenient appearance.

"The baby Cloud is much more fun than the Prince's other opponents." He rocks on that ridge, deciding that he enjoys the way it feels under him; enjoys the stimulation of that part of his body. "But the baby Cloud is being a _tease_." He scowls, but slides down and unzips Bel's pants. What was it that Nana and Mukuro and Shamal had shared with him about how the Flame he shared with them worked? Want, take, have. He seated himself in Bel's lap and the Prince looked at him wild eyed - he looked back with a smug expression, and clenched around the cock he'd taken a great deal of pleasure from burying inside his body. But not in his ass; that was an output. This was a better solution, especially since he could make it _all_ feel like that one spot that Dino and Shamal had both blushed while explaining that the ‘purpose’ of it was to make being taken interesting as a male. He flexed and tried an experimental rise and fall, and he _very_ appreciated the way the Prince was looking at him. Who was the more dangerous of the two of them _now_? (That the friction from the movement felt as good as it felt when he bit an opponent to death was a _very_ pleasant bonus.)

"The Prince thinks _all_ of our sparring matches should end like this." The knives have vanished up the Storm's sleeves, and Belphegor's still functioning hand wraps around his cock, and strokes it, teasing him, and he could agree with that sentiment. Segueing adrenaline into fucking seemed like an _excellent_ way of handling the come down from a fight and would probably cost him fewer fines from Mammon for mook-and-property damage; he'd have to see if it was as effective with other 'victims' as it was with Belphegor. Biting Dino and Squalo to a ‘little’ death seemed like an excellent starting point for that, as they were the two adults that appealed to his tastes the most. The Storm's hand _twisted_ , and his Flames writhed free of his gasp, and he screamed something incoherent as he _came_ all over the other Officer.

He doesn't like that moment of orgasm he decides. Not if it leaves him so vulnerable that he ends up underneath another, his body protesting as it's violated. He's going to _kill_ Belphegor; he didn't want anything up his ass. But the Storm has him pinned, and his cock is thick and hard and hot, and has already been forced into his virgin hole, and he hisses; he's going to have tweak that real-illusion he'd used. The stark, burning friction of being taken close to dry and _that_ brutally had only added to the pleasure from his prostate.

"Shishishi. Kyo-kun is cute when he's trying to lead." The Storm Officer has him folded in half and there were fingers probing the hole he'd made to fuck without dealing with something in his ass. "And such a perverted Mist, too. But Princes claim all of their toy's holes. Especially the ones their toys don't want used."

Cum in his ass is weird. Really weird. But cumming weakens the Storm the same way it had weakened _him_ , and he's aroused enough that when he escapes Bel's hold, he follows the Storm's example and makes use of the blonde’s ass, and he's going to have to do this again. Perhaps he'd see what happened when he jammed his tonfa into the hole he was currently fucking as being used made Belphegor so mad, and that was _fun_ and then he could ride the Prince's cock the way _he_ wanted to.

Their fucking continues in a combination of positions until he's nearly bitten off the Storm Officer's cock - Belphegor should have known better than try to fuck his mouth without his _explicit_ permission - and then continues in his bedroom when Squalo stomps into the training room, that they’d been abusing each other in, and dumps a bucket of ice cold water on the two of them.

(Apparently the screamed threats from Belphegor for attempting to bite his cock off were disturbing a client.)


End file.
